Alchemy Gone Awry!
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Complete! In an assignment gone awry, two of Duel Academy's top students undergo a transformation, reducing their ages to six. Now, the hunt is on to find the cure and return them to their regular age. Royalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means talking

Atticus had recently gotten his memory back and spent most of his time with his sister, Alexis, and his best friend, Zane. He now was prepared to return to classes. His first afternoon class was Professor Banner's Alchemy class; however, the professor had gone missing so Doctor Crowler had taken over teaching the class or rather _trying_ to teach the class. Crowler had spent the first half of the period trying to decipher Banner's notes.

Atticus and Zane, who were sitting next to each other, were bored. Atticus was doodling in his notebook. Zane had his Alchemy book open to a recipe they hadn't done yet and was waiting for Crowler to either call on him or to realize that there were recipes in their Alchemy books. While he was waiting, Zane took a look at what the brunette was doodling. There was a caricature of Crowler in one corner, but the rest of the page was filled with drawings of stars and clothes. There were also titles; some of which were crossed out. At that moment, Atticus had just finished drawing a dress and wrote 'Lexi" next to it. Zane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Obviously his dreams of fame and fortune are still holding strong.'

In the front of the classroom, Crowler was stressed. He was forced by Shepherd to teach Advanced Alchemy, and he couldn't even understand the stuff! He looked up helplessly from the notes to catch Zane's gaze. The Number One duelist's gaze turned from the professor to the boy's notebook lying next to him. After a minute, Zane looked back at the professor.

"Zane, my boy! Would you come down here and help me decipher these …notes?"

Zane stood up. "It would be pointless to decipher Professor Banner's notes, Doctor. We can just work out of the book. There is a recipe on page 378."

Crowler looked at the pages of notes and could barely make out the numbers '378.' He flipped through the book and looked at the recipe. "Very good, Zane! I knew our top student wouldn't let me down."

Zane sat back down. Atticus leaned over and whispered, "Teacher's pet."

Zane pushed his book towards Atticus so they could share. "It's not like that."

"Sure." Atticus smiled as they began their work. Zane was basically watching Atticus work, making sure his best friend was doing everything right. About halfway through the procedure, Atticus said, "Pass me that clear stuff."

"Its technical name is Iron Sulfate," Zane corrected.

"Whatever."

"Make sure to _only_ put in two drops." Zane placed the bottle next to Atticus.

"I know." The brunette opened the bottle and squeezed the bulb of the dropper before removing it. One drop fell into the mixture, followed by a second …and a third. "Uh-oh!"

Zane looked at Atticus, and the mixture exploded, dousing the two third-year Obelisk Blue students and covering their desks with smoke.

Crowler rushed up the stairs, concerned about his top student. "Zane! Zane!" Coughing (in stereo) caught Crowler's attention. A brief smile crossed the professor's face. 'He seems to be fine.'

The smoke dissipated fairly quick, revealing to a now astonished Crowler a pair of six-year-olds. Both had baggy dark blue shirts on. One had brown hair and eyes while the other one had teal hair and eyes that were a slightly darker shade of teal than his hair. Crowler knew someone had to take them to Chancellor Shepherd, but who? 'I'd usually ask Zane, but I can't obviously. I'll have to take them.' Crowler sighed. "Class dismissed." The class started packing up. "Atticus, Zane, follow me."

The two six-year-olds got up and followed their Dorm Leader without a word to each other. As they walked to Shepherd's office, Zane thought, 'Figures Atticus would mess up the Alchemy assignment. I know he didn't mean to, but that doesn't change the fact.'

They reached Shepherd's office and walked in. Shepherd looked up and saw the two six-year-olds. "What's going on?"

"There was an accident in Advanced Alchemy, Chancellor. This is Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes," Crowler answered.

"Interesting." Shepherd scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed the paper to Crowler who looked at it and nodded before he left.

&&& MINUTES LATER

Crowler returned to Shepherd's office with Alexis in tow.

"Chancellor, what is so important? Ms. Fontaine wasn't too pleased-" Alexis cut herself off when she saw her brother and her boyfriend. "What-what happened?"

"Atticus added three drops of Iron Sulfate-" Zane started.

"_Accidentally_," Atticus cut in.

"Of course. He accidentally added three drops of Iron Sulfate instead of two," Zane stated.

Alexis nodded. 'Any change in an Alchemy mixture can have undesirable results.'

"Alexis, you are to watch the, until a cure is found," Shepherd said.

"What? Why me? Why not Jaden, Syrus, or Bastion?"

"It is because you're an Obelisk Blue as they are."

"Yes, Chancellor. C'mon, you two. We need to go see Dorothy."

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"You can't go around dressed like that!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Let's go," Zane said, pulling on Atticus's arm.

Once Atticus started walking, Zane let go of his best friend's arm. Both boys followed Alexis to the Card Shop.

"Dorothy!" Alexis called out, trying to get the older woman's attention. She succeeded.

"Alexis, what can I do for you? Do you need some cards?" Dorothy asked.

"No, thank you. My deck is just fine. However, I do need a favor. Can you quickly sew two third-year Obelisk Blue uniforms?"

"I don't see why you're asking me. Wouldn't Chancellor Shepherd get them?"

"He couldn't get them small enough for these two." Alexis pushed the two six-year-olds forward.

"Oh my! What happened to them?"

"Alchemy accident. How fast can you make the uniforms?"

"It'll take a couple of hours."

"All right."

"I'll need to take measurements first." Dorothy held up measuring tape.

&&& A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Atticus and Zane were admiring their new uniforms or rather Atticus was admiring his new uniform while Zane was looking at his reflection. A frown crossed his face. He didn't like this for more than one reason. The top reason was that he couldn't spend time with Alexis just holding her. Suddenly, Jaden and Syrus rushed in. "Hey, Dorothy. You have any new card packs?"

Zane froze. 'Wherever Jaden is, Sy's not too far away.'

On the other side of Jaden, Syrus's sky blue hair could be seen. "No, boys. Nothing new."

"I'll take a couple regular packs, Dorothy," Syrus said.

"We should go," Zane whispered to Alexis and Atticus.

It was at that point that Jaden spotted Alexis. "Hey, Alexis. What'cha doing here? Come to get some cards?"

"No, Jaden. I was just talking to Dorothy."

"Who's that, Alexis?" Jaden asked, noticing the two little boys.

Syrus looked at who Jaden was talking about. His mouth fell open, and his eyes went wide. "Zane?"

"Hi, Syrus."

"What happened, Big Bro?"

"Atticus accidentally added three drops of Iron Sulfate instead of two."

"So it was an alchemy accident?"

"Yes."

"We have to go. You can come by and see us later. We'll be in Atticus's room," Alexis mentioned as she guided her two charges out of the Card Shop. "I need to go get a few things from my room. You two might as well follow me."

"Lexi, we may look six, but we don't act six," Atticus pointed out.

"Actually, Atticus, you normally act six-years-old," Zane countered.

"Just come with me anyway," Alexis stepped in, trying to prevent a small fight (AN: No pun intended). The trio made their way to the girls' section of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. The minute they entered the main building, Jasmine and Mindy came over. "Hey, Alexis. What did Chancellor Shepherd want?"

"Well, you see, Mindy. It's like this. There-"

A squeal from Jasmine cut off Alexis's explanation. The redhead had caught sight of the two little boys. "They're so cute! This one looks like Zane!"

Zane, Atticus, and Alexis sweatdropped at Jasmine's comment. Alexis sighed. "He looks like Zane, because he _is_ Zane, and this is my brother."

"What happened?" they chorused.

'This is going to be a long day,' Alexis thought before launching into an explanation.

&&& AT THE SLIFER DORM

Chumley had gone off to see if he could get more grilled cheese. Syrus and Jaden were walking back, discussing what happened to Zane and Atticus. "It's hard to believe, Ja."

"Well, you can think about it this way, Sy. You're the big brother," Jaden commented.

"Who the big brother?" a cold voice asked. A guy dressed all in black with jet-black hair and eyes approached the pair.

"Hey, Chazz," Jaden greeted.

"Who the big brother?"

"Syrus."

"What happened to Zane?"

"He's still around."

"Huh?"

"He's-" Jaden was cut off when Syrus placed his hand over Jaden's mouth.

"You'll have to forgive him. He hasn't had enough food yet," Syrus explained, leading Jaden away.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Chazz didn't believe Syrus.

Syrus removed his hand when they were a good distance away from Chazz. "What was that for, Sy?"

"Chazz doesn't need to know that my brother shrunk!"

"Oh, good point."

Unfortunately, Chazz overheard Syrus's comment. His immediate thought was the two of them were delusional. He shook his head and walked away. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his feet carried him close to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

It was at that moment that Alexis crossed into his line of sight. 'Alexis! How I wish she was my girlfriend!" He then caught sight of the six-year-old Zane and the six-year-old Atticus. 'What? I guess the Slackers weren't delusional.' Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Chazz walked over to Alexis. "Hey, Alexis."

"Hi, Chazz."

"What happened to Zane and Atticus?" Chazz jabbed his thumb in the general direction of the boys.

"How did you know it was them?"

"Please. I'd have to be blind not to recognize them. So what happened?"

"Atticus put one too many drops of a compound into a mixture."

"So, it was an Alchemy accident?"

"Yes," Alexis answered.

"Like I'd do this on purpose," Atticus put in.

"That's why I said it was an accident," Chazz stated.

"We were just going to Atticus's room. We'll see you later, Chazz," Alexis stated, leading the two six-year-olds away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

Zane will be a little OOC as will Atticus, but with Atticus who could tell.

Noticing Alexis's tenseness, Zane asked, "Are you all right, Lexi?"

"Yeah, I'm all right, Zane." Alexis sighed. "I just don't like the way he keeps chasing me. He knows you're my boyfriend." The blonde reached down and grabbed Zane's hand as well as Atticus's.

This act brought a slight smile to Zane's face. However, he yearned to be seventeen again and to be able to hold his girlfriend close. This thought wiped the smile off his face. Alexis thought it was a good thing that Atticus's room was apart from the rest of the male section of the Obelisk Blue dorm. She didn't think any of them could handle the verbal barbs the male Obelisks would throw at them. Opening Atticus's door, the three Obelisks entered. Alexis closed the door while the two boys fell onto the bed.

"Unbelievable. Completely unbelievable," Zane muttered.

""What do you mean, Zane?" Atticus inquired. "What's unbelievable?"

"The entire day."

Alexis looked at the two boys. "It's dinner time. Are you two hungry?"  
"Yes," they chorused.

"All right. You two stay here and I'll get some food."

"Okay," Atticus said.

"Don't wanna," Zane whined.

Alexis and Atticus stared at the bluenette.

"Did you just…whine?" Alexis asked.

"No."

"But we heard you!" Atticus added.

"You must have been mistaken," Zane insisted.

"Zane, we _know_ you whined," Alexis told him.

"All right. I whined. I just don't know what got into me."

"Maybe it's a side effect from being in your condition for too long," Alexis suggested.

"Then why hasn't Atticus started acting six?"

"If he had, could you tell?" Alexis's comment brought a smile to Zane's face. "Now, stay here, and I'll go get our food."

After Alexis left, Atticus turned to Zane. "Is Lexi right?"

"Possibly. All the more reason to try to find a solution." Zane pulled out his alchemy book and started leafing through it.

A little later, Alexis returned carrying trays of food.

"Did anyone ask where we were?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah. I told them you were sick and that Zane was watching over you."

"And?" Atticus prompted.

"They asked me why I wasn't with you. I told them that I didn't know what I wanted to eat."

That ended the conversation, and the three Obelisks began to eat. After dinner, Alexis and Zane started studying while Atticus was sitting there, trying to suppress the urges of his six-year-old mind. About half an hour, Zane pulled out the alchemy book and started leafing through it, scanning each page for some kind of answer. About halfway through the book, Zane closed it. He rubbed one eye and looked at the clock. It was 10:30 pm already!

"We should get some sleep," Zane said.

"Good idea, Zane." Alexis smiled.

"Don't wanna!" Alexis and Zane stared at Atticus.

"Not you too." Alexis sighed.

"Just kidding, sis!" Atticus laughed. "I couldn't help it!"

"ATTICUS RHODES!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Let's get ready." Atticus pulled open a drawer, out of which he pulled a couple of dark blue shirts. He tossed one to Zane, and the two boys put them on while Alexis changed her clothes in the bathroom.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she laid down on the bed. She patted the two places next to her, indicating that she wanted her boyfriend and her brother to lie next to her. The two six-year-olds did so, and soon all three Obelisks fell asleep.

&&& THE NEXT MORNING

Alexis was the first one to wake up. Already her mind was racing. 'What am I going to do with them? If I take them with me to my classes, they would be a distraction. I can't leave them with Chancellor Shepherd, because he's too busy. If I leave them here, they'll get bored and probably wander off. I guess I don't have any choice. I'll just have to take them with me.'

Just then, Zane rolled over and snuggled up to Alexis. The blonde blushed slightly. 'I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.' After those few minutes passed, her conscience got the better of her. 'I better get up.'

She slowly got out of bed and tucked the covers around Zane. She walked over to the left side of the bed and shook her brother's shoulders. It didn't wake him up. 'He was always a heavy sleeper.' She picked up her brother and brought him into the bathroom. She laid him on the floor and turned on the showerhead. She picked up the showerhead, turned it toward Atticus, and a spray of water hit him squarely in the face, instantly jolting him awake.

"Alexis! What was that for?"

"Sorry, Atti, but you needed to wake up."

A figure in the doorway caught their attention. It was Zane. 'He's the picture of innocence and cuteness,' Alexis thought.

Zane rubbed one of his eyes. "What's going on, Lexi?"

"I'm just waking Atticus up." Alexis turned off the shower.

"Why?"

"I have classes, Zane."

"Today is Saturday."

Alexis blinked a couple of times. "Oh."

"I'm going back to bed," Atticus said, wiping the water off his face.

"Oh no, you don't. The three of us are going to go downstairs and get breakfast. There's no one down there right now," Alexis countered.

The three of them got dressed and made their way downstairs. There was no one to see them except Crowler.

"Alexis! What are you doing up at this hour?" Crowler asked.

"We're getting breakfast, Doctor Crowler," the blonde replied.

Knowing there was no one to see them, Crowler nodded. "Keeping this low key. Very good, Alexis."

"Thank you, Doctor." Alexis led her charges to the mess hall.

After a quick breakfast, the trio of Obelisk Blues retreated into Atticus's room. Alexis was standing on the balcony, thinking about everything that had happened. "His first day back. He messed up on his first day back. Well, it's partially Zane's fault for not helping Atticus.' Alexis was so deep in thought that the two six-year-olds' voices were just murmurs in the background. 'Well, I can't do anything about it. It's on Advanced Alchemy problem. All I can do is keep them company.'

"I activate the magic of Power Bond to create the Cyber End Dragon," Zane announced, breaking Alexis's concentration.

"And you attack my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon," Atticus groaned. "You _always_ win with that card combo."

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Try something new!"

Alexis walked over to where to boys were sitting on the bed. Between them were their cards. They had been playing the non-duel disk version of Duel Monsters, and Zane won again. The blonde girl smiled. "I'll go get lunch."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. She returned fifteen minutes later. Lunch went by in complete silence. Alexis finished the last bite and said, "You held up pretty well against Zane, Atti."

"I would've lasted longer if Zane hadn't stacked his deck."

"I did _not_ stack me deck."

"You did too."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Alexis sweatdropped at the scene. 'I don't believe this.' The two six-year-olds jumped to their feet, continuing to argue.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

It was at that point that there was a knock at the door. Alexis got up and opened the door a little.

"Hey, Alexis. We're here to see Zane and Atticus," Jaden said.

"Now may not be the best time, guys," Alexis commented.

"Nonsense. They'll be thrilled to have some more company." Jaden gently pushed the door all the way open to reveal an unusual scene.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Um, guys?" Alexis called. They ignored her and kept arguing.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Jaden and Syrus are here!" Alexis raised her voice, so that they would hear her.

They froze in embarrassment. The two six-year-olds looked at their visitors. Jaden's mouth was hanging open in shock, and Syrus was fidgeting, slightly scared at seeing his big brother acting like a little kid.

Zane and Atticus, seeing their company, regained their composure. Zane looked at his little brother. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Sy."

"Um, okay."

"What was with you guys?" Jaden asked.

"We think it's a side effect from being in their condition for too long," Alexis answered.

"Makes sense," Syrus said.

They all sat down for an afternoon of talking.

&&& DINNER TIME

Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus went down to get dinner for everyone. No one bothered the two Slifer Reds, seeing as they were with the Queen of Obelisk. After gathering the food, the trio made their way back up to Atticus's room. All through dinner, the three Obelisk Blues had to listen as the two Slifer Reds raved about how good the food was.

After dinner, Atticus suggested, "How about a tag duel for fun?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Jaden agreed. Zane and Syrus nodded in affirmation. "Hey, Sy. Let's partner each other."

"I would like to partner my brother," Zane said.

"That's sweet." Jaden turned toward Atticus. "I guess it's you and me."

"No duel disks," Alexis cautioned.

The four boys took their decks out of their cases and sat of the floor.

"I'll start." Jaden drew a card. "I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode. I place two cards face down. That's it."

"My turn." Zane drew a card. "I play Cyber Dragon in attack mode and place this face down."

"I'll go." Atticus drew a card. "I play Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode. By using Chick's special ability, I can sacrifice it to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"My move," Syrus said, drawing a card. "I play Gyroid in attack mode and one card face down."

Jaden drew his next card. "I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. That's it."

Zane drew his card. "I play Cyber Phoenix in attack mode. I sacrifice it to bring out my second Cyber Dragon. Now, I activate Photon Generator Unit. I sacrifice my two Cyber Dragons to summon the Cyber Laser Dragon. I used Cyber Laser Dragon's special ability to destroy the red Eyes Black Dragon. Cyber Laser Dragon will attack Atticus directly."

Atticus – 1600

"My turn." Atticus drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon, but he won't be here long. I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Since it gets 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard, it has enough points to get rid of that Cyber Laser Dragon."

Zane – 3400

Syrus drew his card. "I play Drillroid in attack mode. Drillroid will attack Burstinatrix."

"I activate my trap card Negate Attack." Jaden flipped over his card. "I play Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode, and I activate Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Flamewingman. Flamewingman attacks Drillroid. Thanks to Wingman's superpower, your life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Syrus – 0000

"My turn." Zane drew a card. "I play the spell card Dark Factory of Mass Production to add my two Cyber Dragons from the grave to my hand. Now, I play Cyber Phoenix in attack mode. If Sy will let me play his card…" Zane looked at his little brother, who nodded. "I activate the magic of Power Bond to create the Cyber End Dragon. Cyber End Dragon will attack the Flamewingman."

Jaden – 0000

"Now, I reveal my face down, Damage Polerizer. Now, I don't take damage for having played Power Bond."

Atticus drew a card. "I put one card face down."

Zane drew a card. "Cyber End Dragon will attack Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

Atticus – 0000

Zane – 3400


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own everything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

Zane and Atticus are OOC, but with Atticus who can really tell?

"You did it again, Zane," Jaden said.

"No, you have to give credit to Sy as well," Zane replied.

"What did I do?" Syrus asked glumly.

"It was your Power Bond card that allowed the win," Zane pointed out. "So, we both won the duel, Sy."

"I won against Ja and Atticus," Syrus said softly.

"Don't get too excited, Syrus," Alexis cautioned. "It's almost curfew."

"Already?!" Jaden and Syrus chorused.

"Yes. You two better get going." Alexis ushered the two Slifers out the door.

"Bye, Atticus! Bye, Zane!" Jaden called.

"Bye, Atticus! Bye, Big Bro!"

Alexis closed the door. "Let's get ready."

Alexis changed her clothes in the bathroom while the two boys put on the shirts they were wearing the previous night. Alexis exited the bathroom. The three Obelisk Blues laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

&&& THE NEXT MORNING

Zane was the first one to wake up followed closely by Alexis. Alexis proceeded to wake her brother up using the same procedure she used the previous morning.

"Time for breakfast," Alexis announced. The three of them went downstairs and ate breakfast in peace.

Mid-morning found them back in Atticus's room doing homework. It took all morning for them to finish. Lunch came soon enough for all three. As Alexis left, Atticus and Zane cleared the table and bed off. When Alexis didn't return fifteen minutes later, the boys started to get worried. Another ten minutes went by before Alexis slipped back into the room. As she set the trays down, Zane noticed her harassed expression. "What's wrong, Lexi?"

"That stupid tennis jock, Harrison, intercepted me on my way back up and wouldn't leave me alone. I told him I was visiting my brother who was being watched over by my boyfriend."

"I'm going to have to talk to him when this is over with," Zane promised.

Lunch flew by as the morning did. In the afternoon, Alexis was doing the rest of her homework at the table, Zane was lying on the bed pouring through his Alchemy book, and Atticus was bored. All the sudden, Atticus stood up on the bed and started jumping on the bed. For about a half an hour, this was the scene.

Just then, after a rather enthusiastic bounce, Zane was bounced off the bed and landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Zane! Are you all right?" the Rhodes siblings chorused.

"Yeah, but I've got great news. I've found the cure!"

"Really?" they chorused again.

"Let's get to the Alchemy classroom."

The trio of Obelisk Blues made their way to the classroom. Zane was carrying his Alchemy book while Alexis was carrying the boys' uniforms.

Zane set everything up and began working. Atticus and Alexis watched as he poured the mixture into two vials. He handed one to Atticus and kept the other for himself.

"Bottoms up," Atticus said before the two six-year-olds drank the mixture.

They managed to place the vials into a holder before their transformation took place. Both of them sank to their knees, their veins feeling like they were on fire. Tremors tore through their bodies as though they were caught in an earthquake, and they felt like their insides were melting. If this won't cure them, it'll kill them. After what seemed like an eternity, material ripping greeted their ears as the two boys' bodies grew in size. Alexis quickly averted her eyes and held out the uniforms. She felt the uniforms being taken from her outstretched hands. After a few minutes, Alexis heard, "Okay, Lexi. You can look now."

Her eyes traveled back to where seventeen-year-olds Zane and Atticus stood. She smiled. "It worked."

Zane walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed this."

Alexis smiled again and melted in his arms. "I did too, Zane."

"Okay, you two lovebirds. It's about time we headed for the mess hall," Atticus interrupted. Alexis stepped out of the hug. Zane grasped her hand, and the three of them went to the mess hall.

On their way there, Harrison saw Alexis. Not noticing she was holding hands with Zane, the jock approached them. "Hey, Alexis. Would you like to spend some time with me? We could find a secluded spot and-"

"Excuse me," Zane cut in.

"Hello, Zane."

"I would appreciate it if you stopped hitting on my girlfriend."

Harrison paled and turned to Alexis. "You weren't joking."

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

Harrison lowered his gaze mumbled an apology, and left. Zane escorted Alexis into the mess hall, and Crowler spotted them. "Ah, Zane. Glad to see you're back to normal."

"Thank you, Doctor Crowler." The two Obelisk Blues sidestepped the make-up wearing professor. They ate dinner in relative peace and quiet.

After dinner, Zane and Alexis went for a stroll. For awhile, they were just enjoying each other's company. Then, Alexis broke the silence. "I'm glad things are back to normal."

"Me too, Lexi." Zane cupped the blonde's chin and gave her a gentle kiss.

FIN


End file.
